Plus Jamais
by Failurex
Summary: Cet OS se situe 15 ans après le départ des premiers séniors de McKinley. Centré autour de Blaine qui a perdu Kurt, vous suivrez son retour dans son ancien lycée et les retrouvailles avec ses anciens camarades. En espérant que cet écrit vous plaise autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.


_Salut, ici Failurex._

_Je voudrai simplement vous dire le pourquoi de l'existence de cet OS. Un concours d'écriture a été lancé il y a peu de temps. Six personnes se sont portées candidates et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de remporter la première place. _

_Il est possible que cela vous paraisse niais, mais c'est comme cela que j'idéalise la relation Klaine._

_Je remercie d'avance ceux qui auront le courage de lire, et bien entendu si vous souhaitez donner votre avis, ne vous gênez pas :)_

_Bien entendu,_ **Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Plus Jamais**

* * *

Enfin. Il allait enfin pouvoir la retrouver. Retrouver cette personne à qui il pensait jour et nuit, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Cela faisait 14 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. 14 ans qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de couper les ponts. Pas de rompre, non, ce mot était tabou entre eux, seulement de couper les ponts.

_Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire amer. Oui, elle était loin l'époque du lycée où tout se passait comme il le désirait. 14 ans qu'il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec lui. 14 ans que Blaine Anderson avait compris qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux. Car vivre sans Kurt à ses côtés, ne pas pouvoir respirer le parfum délicat de son shampoing à la Vanille, ne pas sentir sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux, équivalait à lui arracher la moitié de son cœur, ou un de ses poumons. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait, et ce dans un monde gris, terne et froid. Le soleil lui-même ne brillait plus._

_Ils s'étaient parlés la dernière fois le 18 septembre 2013. Il rentrait de cours et avait vu Kurt, installé sur le canapé. Mais sa position était différente, anormale. Au lieu d'être assis confortablement, il se tenait le dos droit, et semblait mal à l'aise._

_Ils avaient eu _la_ discussion. Blaine n'avait pas voulu de cette discussion. Leur situation de l'époque lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait alors suffisamment confiance en Kurt pour savoir qu'il ne se serait rien passé à New York qui aurait pu les briser. Leur amour était alors si parfait ! Mais Kurt n'avait pas été de cet avis. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser d'avoir laissé celui qu'il aimait à Lima seul pendant que lui était parti étudier dans la Grosse Pomme. Ce poids avait été trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Il avait craqué._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Sans un cri, sans une larme, sans un mot pour le retenir, Blaine avait laissé Kurt retourner à New York.. Et à jamais, il avait perdu l'envie de vivre._

-Non, arrête de penser à ça, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Tu vas les revoir, tu vas le revoir. Tu seras de nouveau heureux. se morigéna-t-il_. _Ce soir, tu n'as pas le droit d'être malheureux.

_Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation de la part de Mercedes, qui organisait la réception, son cœur avait fait quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps il avait fait un bond. Il avait relu les quelques mots inscrits sur le petit carton bleu tellement souvent qu'il avait fini par les connaître par cœur._

« Salut. Sam et moi organisons une réunion des New Directions. Tout le monde sera présent. Nous espérons te voir à McKingley le jeudi 18 septembre à 20 heures. Nous t'embrassons. Samcedes »

* * *

_Ironie du sort, le soir de la réunion serait le quatorzième anniversaire de leur séparation. Malgré tout, il avait immédiatement répondu qu'il serait présent. Et il était là. Il était arrivé une demi-heure en avance, pour pouvoir se remémorer ses deux années passées dans ce lycée. 2011/2012. L'année de son arrivée. L'année de leur victoire aux Nationales. L'amour de Kurt. L'année parfaite, celle dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Il battit des paupières et sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues._

_Les yeux encore humides, il regarda sa montre. 19h58. Plus que deux minutes. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il encore vu personne ?_

_Il vit soudain une voiture se garer non loin de son propre véhicule. Fébrile, il attendit de voir qui était le conducteur. Qui était une conductrice. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Santana sortir de la voiture. Sans grande surprise, il vit la portière côté passager s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Britanny. Toutes deux semblaient plus radieuses que jamais._

-Brit, tu veux bien faire sortir Leonie de la voiture pendant que je m'occupe de Christopher s'il te plaît ?

_En les observant, Blaine vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait un effort vestimentaire. Lui portait un uniforme qui rappelait vaguement celui des Warbler, son tout premier Glee Club, mais il l'avait modifié pour que les couleurs de McKingley apparaissent. Il tenta vainement de ne pas se rappeler que Kurt était lui aussi venu étudier à Dalton et qu'il avait fait partie intégrante des Warbler. Plongé dans ces souvenirs lointains, il ne vit pas approcher ses deux anciennes camarades et fut ramené à la réalité par une petite voix :_

-Dis, Mamoune, tu le connais le Monsieur ? Il porte un uniforme avec le nom de votre lycée !

-Ma puce, je te présente Blaine Anderson, qui a gagné avec nous les Nationales en 2012, c'est-à-dire 7 ans avant ta naissance, répondit Brittanny après avoir compté les années sur ses doigts.

-Je vois que vous avez ressorti vos anciennes tenues de Cheerios! Elles vous vont encore bien depuis tout ce temps ! s'exclama Blaine, embrassant les filles l'une après l'autre.

-Ne le dis à personne, nous avons du les faire réajuster pour pouvoir rentrer dedans, le détrompa Santana. Blaine je te présente nos deux merveilles, Léonie 8 ans, et Christopher 5 ans.

-Vous les avez bien réussis.

_Il était sincère. La petite Léonie avait hérité du teint bronzé de Santana et avait les mêmes cheveux blonds de Britanny. Elle portait une petite robe rouge sur laquelle était brodée un petit C pour Cheerios!. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un joli serre-tête noir, ce qui faisait ressortit leur couleur dorée. Christopher lui, ressemblait à Santana. Les cheveux bruns et la peau dorée, il était le portrait craché de sa maman. Mais sa démarche gracieuse rappelait aussitôt Britanny. Il portait un petit smoking noir, une rose rouge accrochée du côté du cœur et WMHS inscrit à droite. Tous les deux étaient très mignons._

-Oui, on sait. Mais dis donc tu es seul. Ou est passée Barbra. Tu ne l'as pas… continua Santana, arrachant Blaine à ses pensées.

-San' tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, alors arrête ! l'interrompit Britanny, visiblement gênée du comportement de sa femme.

_Mais avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, une tête blonde lui sauta au cou._

-Tonton Blaine ! Maman, tonton Blaine est déjà là ! Oh mais il y a aussi tata Britanny et tata Santana ! Maman, Papa, dépêchez-vous bon sang !

-Calme-toi ma chérie, nous arrivons. Blaine, comment vas-tu ? demanda Quinn, enlaçant ce dernier.

-Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les derniers, c'est rassurant, plaisanta Puck.

-Oh non, vous êtes les troisièmes à être arrivés. Alors, Beth, tu les as bien fêtés ces 17 ans j'espère, demanda Blaine, souriant malgré lui.

-Si seulement tu savais, lui répondit Beth, lançant un clin d'œil à ses oncles et tantes de cœur.

-Tu sais très bien que je refuse d'en entendre parler, coupa Quinn, son ton indiquant très clairement qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

-Ca a failli finir en orgie sexuelle, chuchota-t-elle au trio, causant un fou rire incontrôlable chez Santana.

-Eh bien ta fille est précoce dis-moi, pouffa Britanny.

_Etrangement, voir ses deux anciennes amies toujours aussi proche de Quinn lui mit du baume au cœur. Cela ne le rendait pas heureux pour autant. Voir l'une de ses meilleures amies heureuses aurait du le combler, il le savait. Mais il se sentait déjà victorieux d'avoir ressenti autre chose que du vide._

_Le couple lui aussi avait choisi de s'habiller comme lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. La jeune femme blonde portait le gilet jaune qu'elle préférait tandis que Puck avait revêtu sa veste de football._

-C'est étonnant que Rachel ne soit pas encore là, dit Quinn, surprise de voir l'ancienne leader des New Directions en retard. Il est 20h07 et il n'y a que nous !

-Vu le travail qu'elle doit fournir à Broadway, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle soit en retard, souligna Puck. Tout comme Kurt d'ailleurs, le nouveau styliste de cette demoiselle.

_Au nom de Kurt, Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer et s'arrêter de battre. Il trouvait cruel de la part de son ami qu'il parle aussi banalement de son amour perdu, amour qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement jamais. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se frotta les yeux, chassant les quelques larmes perlant à ses cils._

-Et Finn, quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Finn ? s'enquit-il, pour changer de sujet. Il ne m'a jamais recontacté et je ne l'ai jamais recroisé depuis qu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée.

_L'armée. Il avait un instant été tenté de l'intégrer, dans le but de soulager sa peine. Il avait pensé qu'en gardant un seul objectif en tête, il oublierait Kurt. Mais à peine avait-il songé à cela qu'il avait su que jamais, non jamais il n'intègrerait l'armée. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas l'oublier._

-Moi j'ai des nouvelles ! s'exclama une voix. Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Artie qui se rapprochait d'eux. Salut tout le monde, ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps, enchaîna-t-il, après avoir fait la bise à tous ces anciens camarades. Comme vous le savez, Finn a intégré l'armée l'année où il a été diplômé. Il a servi notre pays sur le terrain jusqu'à l'année dernière. Une attaque a eu lieu près de sa base et c'est lui qui est sorti défendre ses soldats. Seulement, il a perdu ses deux jambes. D'ailleurs le voilà.

_Finn semblait heureux. Il avait perdu ses jambes, son teint était livide et son fauteuil était poussé par Sugar, mais il souriait comme un bienheureux. Sugar portait un nœud rouge dans ses cheveux châtains, et une robe rouge débordant de dentelles. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur posées sur sa tête et le sourire aux lèvres. Artie avait remis les roues lumineuses sur son fauteuil, comme au temps du lycée. Finn, à l'instar de Puck, portait son gilet de football._

« Comment fait-il ? Il a perdu l'usage de ses membres et il continue à sourire. Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas capable ? » pensa Blaine, déçu de lui-même.

-Salut, tout le monde, lança Finn tandis que Sugar déposait un baiser sur les lèvres d'Artie. Les portes ne sont toujours pas ouvertes ?

-Si, tu vois bien que tout le monde préfère attendre dehors, cul-de-jatte, répliqua une voix bien connue de tous.

-Sue, chérie, calme-toi. Tu dois être gentille ce soir. C'est un jour de fête.

_Les têtes se retournèrent vers les deux femmes qui venaient d'échanger ces mots et aussitôt la stupeur se peignit sur tous les visages. Emma Pillsbury, leur ancienne conseillère d'orientation, jolie rousse ayant une préférence pour les habits lumineux – comme le prouvait sa tenue bleue et blanche – avançait main dans la main avec Sue Sylvester, la coach des Cheerios! qui vouait à leur Glee Club une haine indéfectible. Comme à son habitude, elle portait un jogging Adidas rouge._

-Oui, pardon Emma. Je me calme à la condition que ce que je viens de dire ne fait pas partie des cinq répliques mesquines que j'ai le droit de lancer ce soir.

-Très bien. Je te l'accorde pour cette fois. Mais fais attention.

-Miss Sylvester ! J'y crois pas ! Vous et Miss Pillsbury vous êtes ensemble ? s'écria Quinn, au comble de l'étonnement.

-Oui, et c'est Mrs Sue Sylvester-Pillsbury je te prie. J'ai décidé de prendre aussi le nom de ma femme.

-Non mais alors ce n'est pas une blague ? Vous êtes mariées et tout ? demanda Puck, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc.

_Si seulement il avait été à ses côtés pour vivre cette scène absolument inimaginable. Emma Pillsbury, mariée à Sue Sylvester ! Cela aurait été fantastique. Ils auraient pu en discuter pendant des heures, à imaginer leur nouvelle vie, à savoir comment faisait Sue pour supporter les crises d'angoisses d'Emma, comment Emma arrivait à calmer les crises d'hystérie de sa femme. Mais elles avaient trouvé l'amour, leur vie devait donc être bien plus heureuse que la sienne._

* * *

_Blaine se revit rentrant de l'université, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde qu'il allait perdre l'amour de sa vie le soir-même._

-Salut mon cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Plutôt pas mal, en effet, avait répondu Kurt. J'ai revu d'anciens professeurs aujourd'hui.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies fait ce que tu voulais, avait-il dit, s'approchant pour lui déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres au parfum délicat.

-Et toi, c'était comment la fac aujourd'hui ?

_Il avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'avait pas voulu y prêter attention._

-Mitigé. Le professeur de sociologie est toujours aussi gentil et son cours passionnant. Mais le professeur d'économie a vraiment une dent contre moi.

-Ah, d'accord.

_Il avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter. Kurt n'aurait pas réagi comme cela d'habitude. Il se serait lancé dans une diatribe enflammée sur l'incompétence du professeur d'économie imbus de lui-même, refusant de reconnaître un esprit supérieur au sien._

-Ca ne va pas ? avait-il demandé, connaissant d'emblée la réponse.

-Non. Il faut qu'on parle. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. C'est trop dur.

-Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? Tes études ?

-Non, tu as très bien compris. Notre relation ne peut plus fonctionner. Ca fait trop mal.

-Mais… mais tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à craindre. Jamais je ne pourrai te tromper, et je sais que tu ne feras jamais une chose pareille. J'ai une confiance absolue en nous. Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne sois pas confiant. Je sais très bien que nous marchons droit tous les deux, et ce malgré la distance. Mais je ne supporte plus de devoir rester à New-York sans toi. Il va falloir faire un choix entre mes études et nous. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre loin de toi 10 mois par an.

_Blaine avait su. Il avait su qu'un seul mot aurait suffit. Rien qu'un et Kurt serait resté avec lui pour toujours. Il aurait été heureux pour le reste des ses jours, vivant avec l'homme de ses rêves. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui demander ce geste égoïste._

-Pars, avait-il dit, la gorge serrée. Pars, finis tes études et fais en sorte que ta vie soit belle.

_Kurt n'avait pas répondu. Il avait sans doute espéré une autre réaction de la part de Blaine. Mais il lui était impossible d'exiger de Kurt qu'il abandonne sa passion. Blaine aurait été heureux, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être le seul. Il préférait être celui qui serait malheureux._

_Aucun des deux n'avait bougé pendant plusieurs minutes. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étaient observés en silence. Mais Kurt avait fini par se lever, avait ouvert la porte et avait disparu de la vue de Blaine. Mais pas de son cœur._

* * *

_Cette fois-ci, il laissa les larmes couler. Il s'éloigna du groupe quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et… sentit son corps comprimé par une force herculéenne. Il attendit qu'on le lâche et se retourna, haletant._

-Alors mon bonhomme, on s'éloigne du groupe ?

_C'était le coach Beiste, le visage rayonnant. Blaine remarqua qu'elle portait le vieux short qu'elle utilisait pour entraîner l'équipe de football. Il vit le sifflet autour de son coup et son regard stoppa net sur sa main gauche. Elle portait une bague de fiançailles ! Beiste dû s'en rendre compte car elle lui montra son annulaire et sourit de bonheur._

-Will Schuester m'a demandée en mariage la semaine dernière, lorsque nous avons reçu le carton d'invitation ! Il attendait le bon moment et il a du se dire que savoir que nous allions tous nous retrouver était ce moment. Mais viens donc, tout le monde est là.

-Tout le monde ?

-Oui, enfin sauf Rachel et Kurt, ils ont prévenu qu'ils auraient un peu de retard. Des problèmes au décollage apparemment.

_Blaine avait failli imploser. Il s'était retenu de se demander quelle bague il aurait choisi et le lieu où il aurait fait sa demande. Il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer. Surtout devant Beiste ! Revenant près des autres, il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué l'arrivée de Tina, de Mike, de Joe et de Rory, qui étaient vraisemblablement venus ensemble. Il revint donc se placer près du groupe, qui discutait des différents parfums de slushies qu'ils avaient reçu, ou encore de leurs chansons préférées au temps du Glee Club. S'il fallait choisir une chanson des Troubletones, c'était le mash-up d'Adele Rumor Has It/Someone Like You qui l'emportait, tandis que Don't Stop Believ'in faisait l'unanimité chez les New Directions puisqu'il s'agissait de leur hymne.._

_Les discussions s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il fut revenu pour laisser place aux embrassades et autres marques d'affection. Il lui sembla que ses camarades s'étaient échangés des sourires entre eux, et qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais crût finalement qu'il s'agissait d'un simple tour de son imagination._

-Et toi Blaine si tu avais une seule chanson à choisir, laquelle serait-ce ? demanda Will, dans un impeccable costume trois pièce, qui n'allait pas du tout avec la tenue de Beiste. Posant sa main dans celle de sa fiancée il continua : Au fait, Shanon t'a mis au courant qu'on allait bientôt se marier, tous les deux ?

-Oui, elle me l'a dit. Félicitations, je vous souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde ! Pour la chanson, je dirais Baby It's Cold Outside, qui me rappelle tellement… tellement de souvenirs, acheva-t-il, la gorge nouée.

_De nouveau, il crût apercevoir des sourires entendus. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent le son de pneus qui crissaient sur la route et virent une limousine immense et blanche s'arrêter à leur niveau._

-Désolée, je suis en retard ! Les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes ?

_Blaine ne put s'en empêcher, il courut dans les bras de Rachel. Il ne s'était véritablement confié qu'à elle, en lui arrachant la promesse qu'elle ne dirait rien à Kurt. Elle avait difficilement accepté, mais avait finalement promis. Avoir la possibilité d'extérioriser toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il ressentait avait été comme une libération. Rachel l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, le visage baigné malgré tout de larmes. Il lui en avait été reconnaissant, car une fois lancé, il aurait été trop dur pour lui de s'arrêter puis de reprendre. A la fin de son récit, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots. Pendant près d'une heure, il avait pleuré. Elle n'avait rien dit, attendant qu'il se calme. Toute cette histoire avait renforcé leur amitié. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se contactent. Un seul sujet était tabou : Kurt._

-Blaine, ça va ? Tu m'écrases, tu m'écrases là !

-Pardon, je te laisse respirer.

_Il prit le temps de l'observer pendant qu'elle saluait tout le monde. Elle non plus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'habiller comme à l'époque du lycée. Elle portait un petit gilet rouge, une robe bleue qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, et un T-shirt blanc cachait ses épaules. Elle était chaussée de petits talons noirs, et des chaussettes montantes blanches complétaient sa tenue. Elle qui d'habitude était coiffée par les plus grands avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, vierges de tout artifice._

_C'est en voyant les différentes tenues de ses anciens partenaires du Glee Club qu'il mesura le chemin parcouru par chacun d'entre eux. Tous avaient pris des voies différentes, et ils avaient tous changé. Britanny était devenue une experte dans son domaine de prédilection : la danse. Elle était demandée partout par les plus grands. Santana, après avoir étudié le droit et fini major de sa promotion, avait décidé de défendre les droits de sa belle. Personne ne pouvait les rouler._

_Puck et Quinn travaillaient tous deux dans le milieu du spectacle, respectivement en tant que metteur en scène et productrice de film. Blaine avait d'ailleurs joué pour les deux. Les planches lui convenaient autant que la caméra, tant qu'il pouvait jouer et chanter._

_Finn était toujours dans l'armée, mais s'occupait de l'instruction théorique des jeunes recrues. Il était reconnu par ses pairs depuis longtemps, mais son sacrifice lui avait valu des marques de respect de la part de toute sa hiérarchie, chose surprenante dans un milieu tel que le milieu militaire._

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Sugar travaillait avec Artie, et ils étaient mondialement reconnus pour leurs travaux scientifiques. Leurs recherches avançaient si vite qu'aucun autre ne parvenait à leur faire concurrence. Ils étaient presque parvenus à mettre au point de nouvelles jambes pour les personnes souffrant du même handicap qu'Artie._

_Tina était quant à elle partie enseigner l'anglais en Chine. Adoptée à la naissance, elle avait ressenti le désir de véritablement connaître ses racines. Mike n'ayant gardé aucun souvenir de son seul voyage dans son pays d'origine, avait décidé de l'accompagné pour parfaire son art de la danse, son objectif étant d'apprendre un maximum._

_Rory et Joe, eux, avaient commencé comme simples chanteurs dans les cabarets et étaient rapidement devenus les patrons de leur propre salle. Elle était fréquentée par tout le gratin de Washington et faisait régulièrement la une de la presse qui vantait leurs soirées exceptionnelles._

_Mercedes et Sam s'étaient associés pour devenir organisateurs d'évènements. Ils avaient commencé comme simples employés puis avaient décidé de se mettre à leur compte. Et leur affaire semblait plutôt très bien marcher._

_Les professeurs, eux, étaient encore professeurs dans leur ancien lycée, même si Mr Schuester ne s'occupait plus du Glee Club._

-Porcelaine n'est pas encore arrivée ? demanda Sue, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Blaine.

-Non, il nous rejoindra… plus tard, répondit Rachel, souriant toujours.

_Les discussions sur leurs années lycée reprirent de plus belle lorsque soudain…_

-Bienvenue à la première réunion des New Direction promotion 2009-2013 !

-Mercedes ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu es resplendissante dans cette robe noire ! On dirait une vraie Diva de la soul, s'écria Rachel, s'élançant vers son amie.

-Attendez, Sam et mini Sam arrivent !

-Nous sommes là, chérie, répondit Sam, embrassant tendrement sa femme, et tenant leur fils par la main.

_Mercedes avait raison de qualifier leur enfant de « Mini Sam ». Il était le portrait craché de son père. Blond, les yeux bleus, grand pour son âge, et une bouche d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne. Seule la couleur de la peau différait. Il avait hérité d'un joli teint chocolat, métissage de la couleur de peau de ses parents. Pour accentuer leur ressemblance, le petit avait décidé de se vêtir de la même façon que son père. Leur tenue se composait d'un costume gris et d'une cravate bleue._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi, c'est fou ! s'exclama Britanny, pendant que Leonie et Christopher étaient partis rejoindre leur cousin.

-Du calme, Charlie, arrête de sauter partout, dit sa maman, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour autant. Ne restez pas plantés là, rentrez donc.

_Blaine était mitigé. D'un côté il voulait rentrer et faire semblant de profiter de la soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Il savait que ses premiers pas dans McKingley allaient faire remonter des souvenirs plus durs les uns que les autres, tous en rapport avec l'amour de sa vie. D'un autre côté, il pouvait toujours attendre que Kurt arrive et l'accueillir en lui sautant dans les bras. Mais la possibilité qu'il ne vienne pas n'était pas à exclure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire._

-Allez, tu viens ? dit Mercedes, le prenant par le bras, ne lui laissant donc pas le choix.

-Oui… oui j'arrive, bafouilla-t-il. Il est vraiment adorable ton petit, enchaîna-t-il, se reprenant.

-C'est vrai, on l'a bien réussi. Mais il encore plus adorable quand il dort, il est épuisant quand il est réveillé.

-A 4 ans c'est normal tu sais, je suis sûr que tu étais pareil à son âge. Tu débordes de vie ! Au fait, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de… de Qui-Tu-Sais ?

-Non pas depuis qu'il m'a confirmé sa venue. Je ne sais ni à quelle heure il viendra, ni s'il sera seul ou accompagné.

_Il aurait donc trouvé quelqu'un ? Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi surpris. Kurt ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester seul. En plus il devait tous les faire craquer, avec son regard d'ange. Si lui avait perdu le goût de la vie, il ne pouvait exiger que Kurt se sente aussi mal que lui._

-Ah, d'accord. Alors on commence par quoi, cette soirée ?

-Attend, je vais l'annoncer à tout le monde. Tu me connais, partisane du moindre effort, répondit Mercedes, lui lançant un clin d'œil. Tiens aide-moi à monter sur la table.  
Bien, mes chers amis, vous voici de retour dans votre lycée chéri. Certains y ont passé toute leur scolarité, d'autres pas, mais chacun d'entre nous a une histoire particulière avec ce lycée, et surtout avec la salle que nous visiterons en dernier. Nous allons parcourir l'établissement en entier, et à plusieurs endroits sont disposés des photos et des vidéos de nous. A la fin de la visite nous irons faire la fête comme il se doit dans notre ancienne cafétéria. Êtes vous prêts à vous replonger plus d'une décennie en arrière ?

-Bien sûr, Miss Croquettes ! Allez fais péter la visite !

-Sue, ça fait une, répliqua Emma, entraînant un fou rire général.

-Bon, allons-y. Sam a préparé des plans pour chacun de vous, avec le sens de la visite tracé…

-Ca c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! l'interrompit Charlie, tout content.

-Laisse maman parler, mon grand, le gourmanda Sam.

-Merci mon cœur. Donc oui Charlie a tracé le sens de la visite sur vos plans, pour que nous puissions tous nous retrouver une fois que vous aurez terminé de faire le tour. Et nous avons prévu le gymnase pour que vos enfants puissent s'amuser sans qu'ils traînent dans vos pattes.  
Bien sûr, vous pouvez avancer à votre rythme, prendre votre temps pour admirer les photos par exemple, nous avons le temps, ajouta Mercedes.

-On reste ensemble ? proposa Rachel à Blaine.

_Il voulut dire non car il savait qu'il allait pleurer devant les photos de Kurt, mais il hocha la tête, ne pouvant rien refuser à Rachel._

-D'accord, mais on reste éloigné du reste du groupe. Comme ça si jamais je ne peux pas me retenir, personne ne le verra.

-Ne t'en fais pas va. Bon allez viens. Au fait, je veux un DVD dédicacé de ton dernier film « Mais où va la vie ? » Non seulement tu es sublime dans ce rôle, mais en plus des metteurs en scène veulent en faire une adaptation pour Broadway, et ils ont pensé à nous pour tenir les rôles principaux.

-Je sais, ils m'ont déjà contacté. Je voulais t'en parler ce soir. D'ailleurs Puck est sur le coup. Tu en penses quoi ?

-J'en pense que si on joue tous les deux ça va être formidable. Tu te souviens de « West Side Story ? »

-Oui, très bien, d'ailleurs pour qu'on réussisse correctement il a fallu qu'on fasse notre première fois. Tu l'avais fait avec Finn et moi avec… avec…

-Kurt, acheva-t-elle. Tiens nous voilà arrivés dans la première salle ! Oh c'est la salle d'espagnol.

-Je n'y suis jamais rentré, je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo ?!

_Il venait de tomber sur une image de Will en Poncho et chapeau mexicain qui jouait du banjo._

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Finn m'avait raconté. Will n'avait pas préparé son cours et pour intéresser les élèves il avait décidé de faire ça.

-Ca n'avait pas vraiment marché d'ailleurs, dit Mike, arrivant dans la pièce avec Tina. On était plus atterré qu'autre chose.

-Je m'étais d'ailleurs bien énervé contre lui si vous vous souvenez. Il faisait honte à mes origines en les caricaturant.

-Tu l'avais bien remis à sa place San', continua Britanny. Oh non, regardez celle-ci, on me voit en train de tricher pendant un contrôle ! Mais comment ont-ils eu ces images ?!

-C'est moi qui les leur ai donné, dit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Ils se retournèrent et virent leur ancien principal, John Figgins arriver en souriant. Miss Jones, enfin Mrs Evans désormais, m'a contacté pour que je lui transmette des images et vidéos de vous, qu'elles soient flatteuses… ou non, acheva-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Britanny.

-En parlant de vidéos, celle-ci c'est lorsque Quinn a annoncé à Finn qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de trouver des prénoms farfelus au bébé, non ? interrogea Rachel, montrant du doigt une Quinn rajeunie de 17 ans.

-Exactement, je ne me souviens plus des propositions mais qu'est-ce que c'était idiot ! Ce jour-là Finn avait atteint un niveau de stupidité crépusculaire, répondit la jolie blonde, arrivant à son tour dans la salle de classe.

_Blaine ne rêvait que d'une chose sortir de cet endroit. Non seulement il n'avait rien à se rappeler ici, mais il venait d'apercevoir une photo de Kurt en pleine discussion avec Puck. A priori l'image n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, à un détail près la tenue de Kurt sur la photo était la même que celle qu'il portait le jour où ils s'étaient quittés. Il croisa le regard de Rachel et lui adressa une supplique silencieuse._

-Blaine, tu viens, on avance ? Tu n'es jamais venu dans cette salle, autant continuer, dit-elle, le prenant par le bras et l'entraînant hors de la salle.

_Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Blaine articula un « Merci » et expliqua à Rachel ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Cela faisait 14 ans ! Il devrait être capable de voir des images de Kurt sans s'effondrer !_

_Il décida de se reprendre et de ne plus laisser ses émotions se jouer de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et son regard retomba sur la photo de Kurt. Il détourna automatiquement les yeux. Rester maître de soi, rester maître de soi… Il la regarda de nouveau. Et bizarrement, il ne se passa rien. Fier de lui, il se retourna vers Rachel._

-Allez, tu viens, d'après le plan il nous reste cinq salles à visiter avant de pouvoir faire la fête, dit-il, prenant à son tour son amie par le bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et de boire, ajouta Rachel, lui lançant un clin d'œil. Euh, Blaine, tu as mal à la bouche ? Ou tu souris ?

-Je souris, pourquoi, c'est si mauvais ?

-Non, mais vu que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire beaucoup, je me posais la question. Et puis j'aime pas tes dents, elles sont mieux que les miennes.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Allez ramène-toi !

_Presque. Il avait presque ri. Encore un petit effort et qui sait ? Peut-être y parviendrait-il._

_Ils longèrent le couloir, passant devant un bon nombre de casiers. Soudain ils tombèrent sur un casier qui aux yeux de Blaine était spécial, puisqu'il s'agissait du sien. Il s'arrêta, le contempla quelques minutes, et repartit sans plus de cérémonie. Rachel, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, observa la scène sans rien comprendre mais ne posa pas de questions. Ils étaient arrivés dans la deuxième salle qui n'était autre que…_

-Le bureau de Mr Schue ! s'exclama Blaine.

_Bien que lui-même ne soit venu dans ce bureau que trois fois au cours de sa scolarité, ce bureau était tout aussi mythique que la salle du Glee Club ou le bureau de Miss Sylvester pour les Cheerios!_

-C'est ça, dit Sam, arrivant avec sa femme dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le reconnaître, puisque ce bureau ne lui appartient plus. Le professeur qui le possède nous l'a gentiment prêté pour la soirée.

-Cet endroit est une légende ! C'est l'antichambre du Glee Club, s'écria Rachel. C'est normal qu'on le reconnaisse. J'adore cette photo, ajouta-t-elle, désignant une image collée sur le bureau. On avait gagné les Régionales grâce à cette chanson. « Loser Like Me ».

-Mouais, vous nous aviez battus à plate couture. En même temps, quelle idée de balancer des gobelets à slushies sur le public, répartit Blaine.

-Fais pas ton jaloux va, dit Finn, rentrant dans la pièce. Nous on a fait le pari de l'originalité et ça a payé.

_Ne pas penser à celui qui était assis à côté avec sa main géante. Ne pas y penser et continuer à discuter comme si de rien n'était._

-Oui, bon vous le méritiez plus que nous, c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage, répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

-Je vois que la pub pour le gel coiffant n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite, répliqua Sue. J'ai laissé Emma derrière j'en profite pour dire du mal de vous, mon sport préféré, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

-Sue, je t'ai entendue. Et là je sais que tu lèves les yeux au ciel, mais ça ne change rien ça fait deux fois.

-Au fait, où est Mr Schue ? Parce que c'est quand même son bureau… intervint Artie, encore à la porte, la salle étant trop étroite pour accueillir autant de personnes.

-Je suis là les enfan… euh non. Vieux réflexe, désolé, dit Will en riant légèrement. Et Artie, ce n'est plus mon bureau désormais, le mien est de l'autre côté du lycée.

-Oui, mais les souvenirs que j'ai de vous derrière un bureau sont ici, répartit Finn. La fois où vous m'avez forcé à rejoindre le Glee Club et celle où vous m'avez annoncé la supercherie par exemple.

-D'ailleurs les caméras du lycée ont filmé ce dernier échange. Mr Figgins ne l'a jamais dévoilé mais il nous l'a donné pour cette soirée retrouvailles. Tenez regardez, plaça Mercedes.

_Voir le visage de Mr Schue se décomposer avait quelque chose de comique. Blaine sourit en voyant la vidéo défiler et rit de la réaction du Finn de l'époque qui était pour la moins inattendue._

_Une minute. Rit. Il venait à l'instant de rire. Pourtant la scène à laquelle tout le monde venait d'assister n'était pas des plus comiques. Il se calma et vit que le visage de Rachel s'était illuminé._

_Après quelques vidéos supplémentaires rendant hommage aux nombreuses disputes entre Mr Schuester et Miss Sylvester, il sortit de la salle en compagnie de son amie._

-Rachel, j'ai un sentiment bizarre. C'est comme si cette soirée me faisait du bien, je n'y comprends rien.

-Je pense que passer du temps dans ton ancien lycée avec tes anciens camarades doit t'apporter un semblant de paix non ?

-Oui, et c'est étrange. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis… depuis 14 ans.

-Et la soirée n'est pas finie. Il doit y avoir des surprises connaissant Mercedes.

-Toi tu sais quelque chose. Je le vois sur ton visage ! Raconte !

_Mais elle ne dit rien de plus et s'enfuit dans le couloir jusqu'à la troisième salle indiquée sur le plan._

-Nous voici arrivés dans le bureau de Mrs Emma Pillsbury ! annonça Rachel après avoir lu l'écriteau sur la porte vitrée.

-Attendez, attendez ! s'exclama la propriétaire de la pièce. C'est encore mon bureau et je veux faire ça de manière solennelle. Alors bienvenue dans l'antre de la conseillère d'orientation, c'est-à-dire moi.

_Le bureau était exactement le même que dans son souvenir, lorsque Kurt et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans ce bureau après l'épisode « Chandler ». La première vraie dispute de leur couple. Qui les avait alors rapprochés. Peut-être aurait-il fallu une réelle dispute entre eux pour qu'ils restent ensemble ? Non, il ne devait pas penser n'importe quoi, sous peine de s'effondrer. Et ça, Blaine le refusait plus que tout, il ne pleurerait pas ce soir et ferait la fête comme il se doit avec ses amis._

-Vous le voyez, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis votre dernière visite. J'ai juste changé de fauteuil.

-Ah vous avez toujours vos brochures, remarqua Tina, s'emparant d'un livret intitulé « Comment dire à vos amis que vous les trouvez laids et boutonneux sans les vexer ». Ca marche vraiment ?

-Dis-toi que oui, il y a eu une épidémie l'année dernière et tout cela sont partis. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'oriente vraiment les élèves mais bon.

-Tiens, regardez, une photo de Quinn et Finn avec des lunettes noires sur les yeux, dit Blaine. C'était quand ça ?

-Ah oui, tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. Nous venions d'entrer au Glee Club et notre côte de popularité avait nettement chuté, répondit Quinn.

-Alors pour la faire remonter, nous sommes allés demander conseil à Mrs Pillsbury, ajouta Finn.

-Ils voulaient que je leur dise comment être cool. Et comment dire que ce n'est pas vraiment mon rayon…

-Et elle a croisé le regard de Will Schuester qui portait des lunettes de soleil. Et comme elle était complètement amoureuse de lui à cette époque, elle l'a trouvé tellement cool qu'elle a dit à Quinn et Finn de porter des lunettes de soleil, compléta sa femme.

-Et bien sûr ça n'a pas fonctionné, acheva Santana, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Non, pas du tout, admit Quinn. Enfin bref, maintenant tu connais toute l'histoire de cette photo.

_Il l'aurait parié. La photo de leur réconciliation était présente dans la pièce. Comment Figgins avait-il bien pu dénicher toutes ces vidéos et ces photos ?!_

-Ils sont pas mignons, les deux là ? demanda Sue. Porcelaine qui serre dans ses bras Superlaque, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil, continua-t-elle, sarcastique. Oui, je sais, ça fait trois remarques mesquines, mais je devais la faire.

_Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Rachel semblait particulièrement inquiète. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Ni la photo ni la remarque de Sue n'allait entamer sa décision de passer une bonne soirée. Du moins en façade._

-C'est vrai que j'avais abusé sur le gel, ce jour là. Mais bon vous savez tous à quoi je ressemble sans gel sur les cheveux, on dirait un caniche.

_Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Miss Sylvester. Exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il observa la pièce et remarqua qu'il y avait vraiment peu de photos accrochées au mur. Sam qui les avait rejoint avec Puck, dut voir son air interrogateur car il lui murmura :_

-Mrs Pillsbury nous a posé tellement de contraintes qu'on a pas pu mettre beaucoup de photos. Et les vidéos ont été proscrites. Donc le bureau est presque tel qu'il a toujours été vierge de tout élément superflu.

-Ah ça pour dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose, il n'y pas grand chose, ajouta Beth.

-Je l'ai laissé venir avec nous, elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place avec les autres enfants, avoua Puck. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes…

-Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire la baby-sitter, l'interrompit sa fille. Je préfère de loin voir les bêtises qu'ont pu faire mes parents avant ma naissance.

-Et même après. Tu sais que tu étais déjà née que tes parents n'étaient pas diplômés, se moqua Beiste qui arrivait à son tour dans la pièce, main dans la main avec Will.

-Oui bon, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir en même temps. Donc j'observe et je retiens. Ca sera plus difficile pour eux de me faire la morale désormais.

-Voilà précisément ce que je voulais éviter, grogna sa mère.

_Réprimant un fou rire, Blaine quitta la pièce en compagnie de Rachel._

-Elle a vraiment de la suite dans les idées cette petite, dit-il, riant encore de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-En même temps, quand tu vois ses parents, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

-Oui, pas faux. Ils nous ont pondus un sacré cas, tout de même. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos de la fête de ses 17 ans ?

-Non, dis-moi ?

-Moi.

-Il a fallu que tu la fasses hein ? C'est ça moque-toi. Bref, raconte !

-Elle m'a dit que ça avait failli dégénérer en orgie sexuelle !

-Je ne suis même pas étonnée !

-Dit-elle, avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ! Bon nous voilà arrivés au bureau de Mrs Sylvester…

-Lis bien ce qui est écrit sur la pancarte. Je l'ai écrite moi-même, l'interrompit Sue qui se tenait juste derrière eux.

-Têtes de pioches, vous voici arrivés devant le bureau de la grande, que dis-je de la superbe Sue Pillsbury, qui dans sa grande bonté, a décidé de vous laisser entrer dans ce bureau. Non mais sérieusement ?

-Evidemment, et comme c'est vous qui l'avez dit – et que personne ne rentrera sans lire ce qui écrit – je garde mes répliques mesquines. Je suis pas géniale ?

-…

-Sue, ils ont lu ta fichue pancarte, alors laisse les entrer, dit Will sur un ton impatient.

-On se calme, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai me moquer de ta coupe de cheveux, mais te voir dire ceci sera aussi jubilatoire. Allez rentrez vous deux ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Blaine et Rachel.

_Cette femme était un monstre ! Il l'avait toujours pensé. Même maintenant, alors qu'il avait quitté McKingley, qu'il était devenu adulte et célèbre, elle l'effrayait toujours. Une dingue, voilà ce qu'elle était. En rentrant dans la salle, il vit qu'elle débordait de trophées, de médailles et autres macarons gagnés lors des compétitions de Cheerleding._

-J'en étais sûre ! Les photos et vidéos que nous allons voir seront uniquement sur les Cheerios! Aucune chance qu'on y figure. Viens on y va.

-Non, attends, ça m'intéresse de voir quelles photos elle a décidé de mettre dans son bureau. Parce que je suppose qu'elle n'a pas laissé Mercedes et Sam s'en occuper.

-Absolument pas, on va découvrir en même temps que vous ce qu'elle a décidé d'afficher, dit Mercedes qui arrivait dans la salle avec Sam. Ah je suis contente elle a mi une photo de moi en Cheerios! même si je n'ai pas duré très longtemps, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tiens, une vidéo. On la lance ? demanda Sam.

_A peine avait-il formulé la question que Sam avait envoyé la vidéo. Et Blaine dut se contrôler comme jamais il n'avait eu à le faire. Contrôler ses mouvements, contrôler les tics du visage, et surtout contrôler ses sentiments. Au regard de Rachel, il comprit que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle voulait sortir de là._

_Non, il n'allait pas sortir en courant. Il allait affronter cette épreuve, regarderait la vidéo jusqu'au bout, et essaierait d'apprécier les souvenirs que celle-ci apportait. Il regarda les images défiler et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la performance qu'avaient réalisé Mercedes et Kurt sur le tube « 4 Minutes » de Madonna et Justin Timberlake, bien qu'il n'ait pas été présent à ce moment._

_Il fit attention aux détails. Qu'est-ce que Kurt était magnifique dans la tenue des Cheerios! Son jeu de jambe presque parfait, sa voix à tomber, comme d'habitude, son charisme exceptionnel rappelèrent à Blaine pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Kurt et pourquoi il l'aimait encore._

_Dès qu'il mit le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait; de l'amour et de l'émerveillement, tout simplement, il put se détendre et savourer la vidéo comme Mercedes et Sam. Il adressa un regard rassurant à Rachel qui parut se détendre elle aussi._

_A la fin de la vidéo, il sortit du bureau avec Rachel, laissant la place à Artie et Sugar qui attendaient devant la porte._

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda Rachel, qui semblait malgré tout inquiète.

-Bizarrement, ça va, répondit Blaine sur un ton égal. Le début a été difficile, mais je me suis forcé à regarder et j'ai pu redécouvrir Kurt tel que je l'ai quitté… ou presque.

-Tu m'as fait peur, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais vomir ou t'évanouir.

-C'est parce que je me contrôlais pour ne pas m'enfuir de la salle en courant ou faire transparaître mes émotions. Bon, on avance ?

-Allez on y va. Ah je crois savoir où nous nous dirigeons.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je parie sur l'auditorium et toi ?

-Pareil, répondit Rachel. En même temps on a emprunté ce chemin tellement de fois qu'il est impossible de l'avoir oublié !

-Et nous avions… entièrement raison ! Allez viens on va voir s'ils ont fait des modifications, dit Blaine entraînant sa meilleure amie par le bras.

_Ils poussèrent la porte et virent qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Ils choisirent les meilleures places et s'installèrent. Peu après, Will, Beiste, Artie et Sugar arrivèrent. Ils prirent place au côté du duo._

-Il n'y a pas de photos ou de vidéos ? demanda Sugar.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il faut que nous soyons tous réunis, répondit Will.

_Ils commencèrent donc à discuter, attendant le reste du groupe. Une fois que tous furent installés confortablement, Mercedes s'avança sur la scène._

-Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous n'avez pas pu voir de photos ou de vidéos. C'est parce que l'auditorium nous appartient un peu à tous. Je veux dire que la plupart du temps, nous chantions tous ensemble sur cette scène.  
C'est pourquoi Sam et moi avons décidé de vous montrer les deux performances les plus marquantes qui ont eu lieu ici, à l'auditorium.

-Bon t'attends quoi la diva du ghetto ? Lance ces vidéos !

-Hm… Il ne t'en reste plus qu'une, alors contrôle-toi, intervint Emma.

_Et Mercedes lança le DVD. La première performance datait de l'époque où il ne connaissait personne de McKingley. Les premières notes de musique retentirent et il reconnut « Give Up The Funk » On voyait assis au premier rang un groupe de gens et Blaine comprit en voyant Jesse St James qu'ils faisaient partie des Vocal Adrenaline._

-Mon moment préféré, dit Rachel, les yeux rivés sur la vidéo et le sourire aux lèvres.

_Il crut au début qu'elle parlait du plan sur Jesse mais fut vite détrompé par l'arrivée de Kurt sur scène. Voir la personne qu'il avait toujours connu tout en retenue arriver comme une furie dans son pantalon rouge causa chez Blaine un fou rire tellement incontrôlable qu'il dut aller se cacher au fond de l'auditorium. Une fois la vidéo terminée et la lumière rallumée, il retourna s'asseoir, encore hilare._

-Bien, vous aurez compris que cette performance est marquante car c'est la seule fois cette année là qu'on a fermé le clapet des Vocals Adrenalins. Maintenant, si Mr Anderson s'est calmé, nous pouvons lancer la deuxième vidéo, lança Mercedes, faussement énervée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui murmura Rachel.

-Kurt la diva en furie du funk ? Excuse-moi c'était trop, répondit-il.

_Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau pour laisser place cette fois à une performance que Blaine connaissait. Effectivement cette performance était marquante pour chacun d'entre eux puisqu'il s'agissait de « We Are Young » qui leur avait permis de tous se réconcilier, Troubletones et New Direction. Performance que tout le monde regarda attentivement. Blaine remarqua même Rachel prendre la main de Santana._

_Lorsque la vidéo fut terminée, personne ne bougea, chacun étant ému par la vidéo. Ce fut Sam qui brisa le silence._

-Allez, les amis, on se bouge ! Il nous reste une salle à voir, et c'est la plus importante pour nous. Je sais que tout le monde a compris, donc tous dans la salle du Glee Club. Deux autres performances nous y attendent, plus des photos et une surprise.

_A l'écoute des mots « Glee Club » et « surprise », les esprits se ranimèrent. Tina, d'habitude la dernière à sortir, se précipita vers la sortie, manqua une marche et… s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Riant tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière salle de leur visite._

_Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Même si ce que disait Rachel n'était pas idiot – et sûrement exact – il ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien. A son avis, c'était la soirée qui jouait avec ses émotions et le rendait joyeux. Il retrouverait vraisemblablement sa morosité dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il était déjà parvenu devant la salle du Glee Club._

-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'immense privilège de vous inviter à entrer dans la salle qui fut votre Quartier Général pour une période de deux à quatre ans, sachant que je n'ai jamais retrouvé celui qui n'a passé ici qu'une seule année. Mais entrez donc, dit Mercedes, ouvrant en grand la porte du Glee Club.

-Miss Sylvester… Avant que vous ne rentriez, vous devez à votre tour lire ceci, intervint Sam, tendant un écriteau et bloquant le passage à Sue.

-Ce n'est que justice, sales petits morveux. Mais ma vengeance sera terrible, répondit-elle.

-Et nous voilà arrivés à cinq répliques mesquines, ma chérie. C'est terminé pour toi. A partir de maintenant tu es la gentillesse incarnée, intervint Emma.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rentrer sans lire la pancarte, dit Mercedes, hilare.

-Grrr…

_Sugar, qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange, se hâta de rapporter aux autres ce qu'elle avait entendu, entraînant un rire général._

_Une fois tout le monde installé sur les chaises qui n'avaient pas changé depuis tout ce temps, Sam appuya sur le bouton « Play » et lança la première performance. S'il connaissait la performance, il n'avait jamais vu l'originale, puisqu'il s'agissait de la toute première répétition au Glee Club, qui n'était alors composé que de Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina et Rachel : « Rocking the boat » C'est en voyant cette vidéo que Blaine comprit tous les efforts que le Glee Club avait fourni. Et ce grâce à Will Schuester qui avait mené la barque avec brio._

_Il ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir à la fin de la performance, même s'il s'agissait sans conteste de la pire qu'il avait jamais vu. Pendant que Mercedes se préparait à lancer la seconde vidéo, il observa les murs de la salle. Ils étaient couverts de photo d'eux, aux communales, aux régionales, aux nationales etc. Tout leur parcours était devant lui, sur papier photo. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il les laissa couler, car c'était des larmes de joie. Il se leva subitement, ayant quelque chose d'important à dire._

-Mercedes, je peux te demander d'attendre encore un peu s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai juste dire quelque chose. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer des gens plus formidables et je suis fier de vous avoir pour amis. Cette soirée me fait encore plus réaliser à quel point je tiens à vous tous et à quel point on a passé des années formidables, tous ensemble. Je vous aime. Voilà, tu peux y aller, acheva-t-il en se rasseyant.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit Quinn. Je ne peux pas me passer de votre amitié et j'espère que nous continuerons ce que nous avons entrepris ensemble.

_Chacun émit ses sentiments dans un brouhaha un peu confus, jusqu'à ce que Mercedes ait lancé la vidéo. Là encore, il ne connaissait pas de visu la performance. Il la connaissait de nom, Kurt et Rachel lui ayant raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il écouta leur duel sur « Defying Gravity» les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur leur voix. Lorsque vint le moment de la fausse note de Kurt, Blaine sourit, sachant qu'il l'avait fait pour ne pas porter préjudice à son père._

_La vidéo terminée, chacun fit mine de se lever mais Sam les fit se rasseoir avec quatre mots._

-Et maintenant la surprise, dit-il.

_Il se leva et Blaine vit que tout le monde échangeait des sourires. Etaient-ils au courant de ce qui allait se passer ? Apparemment oui, puisque plusieurs d'entre eux s'installèrent devant les instruments de musique présents dans la salle et se mirent à jouer un morceau qui datait de plus d'une décennie et qui avait été sa chanson préférée avec Kurt, à l'époque. Il se hâta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit pour profiter pleinement de cette chanson qui s'appelait « Call Me Maybe »_

_Mais la voix qu'il entendit chanter l'empêcha de chasser ce souvenir._

{Call Me Maybe}

[Kurt]

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_Il était là. Depuis le début il était là. Il l'avait donc vu tour à tour s'effondrer devant la photo de lui et rire de lui. Oh mon Dieu, il était là ! Blaine n'arrivait pas à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il était à la fois surpris et terrifié, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague._

_I trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Non apparemment, tout ceci était bien réel. Blaine avait le plus grand mal à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard amoureux que lui lançait Kurt. Imaginait-il ce regard ? Ou Kurt était-il encore amoureux de lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, partagé entre le bonheur infini de revoir enfin celui qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées, la tristesse du temps qu'ils avaient perdus et l'incompréhension._

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Que signifiait cette chanson ? Kurt lui demandait-il de revenir avec lui ? Voulait-il tout recommencer ?_

[Chœur composé des ND]

_Hey, he just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's his number,_  
_So call him, maybe?_

_Ils étaient donc tous dans le coup. Cela expliquait les sourires en coin qu'il avait remarqué. Blaine était impressionné que Rachel ait gardé le secret aussi longtemps sans l'éventer._

[Kurt]

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Comment résister à cette voix, à ces yeux ? Blaine était totalement envoûté par ce qui était en train de se produire._

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

« Bien sûr que je t'appelle. Quand tu veux, même. Tu m'as tellement manqué, andouille ! » pensa Blaine.

[ND]

_Hey, he just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's his number,_  
_So call him, maybe?_

_Ils avaient du planifier ça depuis tellement longtemps. Blaine en était sûr. Tout avait dû être millimétré._

[Kurt]

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_En entendant ces mots, il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la voix de l'élu de son cœur, qui avouait que Blaine lui avait manqué. Quelle douce mélodie !_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

[ND]

_Hey, he just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's his number,_  
_So call him, maybe?_

[Kurt]

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Il laissa les dernières notes s'éteindre avant de rouvrir les yeux. Kurt était là, le visage mi-réjoui, mi-implorant. Blaine l'observa dans les moindres détails, de la veste grise de son costume qu'il avait dû tailler lui-même pour l'occasion, à son pantalon, gris également. Sans oublier les chaussures qui détonaient du reste du costume. En les apercevant, Blaine étouffa une exclamation. Il s'agissait des chaussures qu'il lui avait offert pour le dernier anniversaire qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il remonta la tête et vit qu'il était coiffé à la perfection, comme d'habitude. En humant l'air, Blaine s'aperçut que Kurt utilisait toujours le même shampoing, qui sentait très fort la vanille, même plusieurs heures après qu'ils aient été lavés._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Kurt sourit également, avant de dire :_

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié et je n'ai jamais pu te remplacer. Mais j'avais trop peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Malgré tout, 14 ans c'est trop long, j'implosais de l'intérieur. Rachel m'a donc convaincu de tenter le coup ce soir.  
Donc je te le demande, et je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois : Veux-tu encore de moi ?

-Je le désire de tout mon être et plus encore. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que nous ne serons plus séparés.

-Plus jamais, répondit Kurt.

_Ils échangèrent le plus long des baisers sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et anciens professeurs, comme s'ils pouvaient ainsi combler 14 ans d'absence et de vide._

-Plus jamais, répéta Blaine.

* * *

_La chanson utilisée est **Call Me Maybe** de **Carly Rae Jepsen. **  
_


End file.
